


Lou's Tavern

by 89JadedPictures



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/89JadedPictures/pseuds/89JadedPictures
Summary: Hermione and Pansy are waiting for Luna and Susan so that they can come together and accomplish one goal: Win 1,000 Galleons.





	Lou's Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, but you don't need to be nice to me for it. It is rated 'T' for the 'Fight Club' quote.

Hermione and Pansy sat at the bar in a dingy pub in South London named Lou’s. The Slytherin had a cigarette resting between the pointer and middle fingers of her left hand, and the Gryffindor had a lock of curly hair in her own fingers; inspecting a few split ends. They were waiting for two other witches to arrive: the infamous, beautiful, blonde Luna Lovegood, and the gloriously talented red-head, Susan Bones.

“How do you think this will go?” Pansy asked as she ashed her fag in the tray, grabbing up her beer to take a hearty swig while Hermione answered,

“It should go well. Neither Luna nor Susan seemed worried about you joining us. Once I told them how good you are, they didn’t say anything else about it.”

Pansy nodded her head, saying, “At least they know to look past some things to get to the prize.”

“Yeah. The prize of one-thousand Galleons.”

“I could sure use two-hundred and fifty G’s right now.”

“Same here.”

“So… We’ll be safe here?”

“Should be,” Hermione replied with a shrug. “Lou didn’t necessarily say yes, but once I spit blood in his face, yelling, “You don’t know where I’ve been, Lou!”, he kind of just left me alone.”

Pansy only nodded her head, finishing her beer.

“Hello, love,” came Luna’s voice from behind Hermione, and the Slytherin and Gryffindor turned to look at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Hermione got a huge grin on her face as she turned to greet them, “Hey! You made it!”

“We did!” Luna replied, pulling the Gryff into a hug. Hermione moved to Sue for a hug, and when she stepped back, Pansy said,

“We’re glad you chose to join us.”

Susan and Luna gave Pansy small half-pleasant, half-anxious smiles, before the blond said, “We’re glad to have you. Once Hermione told us of your talents, we couldn’t wait to make it today.”

“Trust me,” Hermione said. “That thousand Galleons is ours.”

“I hope so,” Luna answered. “Su and I both have school to pay for come fall.” Susan nodded at this. “Not all of us were offered a free apprenticeship.”

Hermione gave her old friend a smirk at the comment directed at her, before rolling her eyes and saying, “Your school is almost free. Two hundred Galleons paying for it all is a steal.”

“Just so that we’re clear,” Pansy began with a frown, “some of us didn’t make it to Uni. Some of us just have bills to pay.”

The air was awkward after her statement, and after fifteen seconds or so Hermione broke the silence by saying, “Then we should get on with it. I too have rent to pay.”

The three others nodded their agreement, and Pansy stood from her barstool to follow the others to the back of the building, down a flight of stairs, and through a door. After the four were safely locked inside, after Hermione set a silencing charm on the room, the four dropped their bags on the couch, removed their jackets, scarves, gloves, and caps, and made their way to the small stage.

Hermione picked up her guitar and stood behind the microphone. Pansy grabbed her bass. Luna placed her fluorescent purple shades over her eyes and stood behind the keyboard, and Susan popped her gum as she sat at the stool behind her drum kit.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, they start playing "Paranoid".


End file.
